


Oceans

by saturni_stellis



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: Soong often found himself questioning if he let Lore get away with too much. The only human he had regular contact with was his maker, but Soong wanted Lore to experience the full extent of a rich, human existence.
Relationships: Lore/Noonian Soong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Soong looking a bit like Brent Spiner does in Introducing Dorothy Dandridge in this, with a mixture of what he looks like as the young Soong in Data's dream. And of course, in my messed up little head canon, Soong's a big ol' gay. Just like he should've been in the show. The writers did him dirty and I'm here to fix it. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for always making my words sound much better than I ever could! :)

Somewhere in the back of Noonian Soong’s mind, sounds of the ocean played. Waves crashed against an Earth shore. Grains of sand dragged over an ocean floor as passing currents sucked at the depths of the capricious waters.

A sound brought him back to his current location, waking him from his daydream. He was not on Earth at the quaint bay he’d visited as a boy, but reclining on his study’s sofa on Omicron Theta, a different planet altogether, void of oceans and tides like those on his homeworld.

The cold hand against his forehead steadied and stopped it’s movement, pressing Soong’s head back lightly against the lap it nestled in. The android, whose frame lay deathly still beside him, didn’t speak, but the featherlight touch of his synth-skin fingertips found its way into the soft curls at Soong’s temple and stroked gently, settling the scientist back into position.

Soong opened his eyes and found Lore’s gaze upon him. The android smiled, a vaguely familiar youth clinging to it that Soong recognised. Like looking in a mirror, only not.

Soong often found himself questioning if he let Lore get away with too much. The only human he had regular contact with was his maker, but Soong wanted Lore to experience the full extent of a rich, human existence. Lore knew he was different, that he was superior. Soong told him that the day he activated him.

Lore was curious. Soong gave him senses, so Lore wanted to experience all sensations. Every scent. Every taste. Every sound.

Lore knew their bodies were made of different stuff. Soong’s was fragile, needed handling with care. At first, he just wanted to touch it, feel how his skin differed, how his hair was softer. Soong allowed him to do so, and Lore indulged.

Somewhere along the way, Soong taught Lore what was right and what was wrong, what felt good and what didn’t. A scratch on the back, a hand massage, an embrace…a small kiss on the cheek. These were permitted human interactions. 

Physical pain, breaks and bruises…these were things Lore would seldom feel. Soong’s grandfather once told him that ‘superior ability breeds superior ambition’ and that artificial life forms were not whimsical things to be experimented with. But Lore was no experiment. He was a success. Proof of that sat with him now, his creator’s head rested in his lap, his pale fingers sifting gently through his hair.

Lore’s fingertips trailed softly over Soong’s scalp, tugging and stroking his greying curls. Lore kept track of the way his father’s hair changed in colour and volume. With each passing day he monitored how much had grown and the different places it had done so. Soong found it rather fascinating that Lore could say to the exact, minuscule fraction of a centimeter at what rate it grew. He counted the greys too, much to Soong’s discontent, always asking why the scientist did not find it amusing. Once again, Soong alluded to the fragility of human life.

The sounds of Earth’s vast ocean returned as Soong slipped into a meditative state, something he’d taught himself when he first arrived on his new planet. One of the lessons that he was most grateful the earlier settlers had taught him was the importance of reminders of home. To help with his mental well-being, it was necessary to think of his home soil. 

For Lore, his home was Omicron Theta. For Lore, his father was the only reminder of home he needed.

Lore’s fingers tightened in Soong’s hair. It was a satisfying level of pain, eliciting a groan from Soong’s throat as his head rolled back against Lore’s abdomen. Physical human interaction was not something Soong got very often, so the touch was welcome. With his head craned so, Lore was at an advantage. The android bent forward, cold bioplast lips pressing against Soong’s adam’s apple. All Soong could do was groan, unable to move in Lore’s grasp. Lore tightened his fist in his hair, tugging as Soong let out a long sigh.

He should’ve told him to stop: their session was over; he’d give Lore permission to explore something new tomorrow. But Soong already knew Lore was in no mood to stop. In all honesty, neither was he.

The ceiling lights streaked past his vision as his head was tugged back sharply, and Soong hissed through his teeth.

“Lore,” Soong warned in a whisper, breaking the silence. His voice wavered, slightly out of breath. “Be careful.”

Lore’s grip loosened, but he didn’t let Soong slink away. He decreased the distance between them, guiding Soong back until his head rested on his shoulder, Soong’s back to his chest as he wrapped an arm around him and toyed with his shirt collar. His finger brushed the dampness at Soong’s throat, his imitation saliva residing from the kiss. Lore’s other hand cradled the back of Soong’s head, kneading small circles into his scalp and eliciting another soft moan. He pressed his mouth to Soong’s ear, breathing gently against him, mechanical lungs expelling programmed gusts of air that made his creator shiver.

Soong had ignored the weight between his legs for some time, but as Lore’s hand began a slow descent down his chest, it was hard to cast it aside. He didn’t dare look down for fear of bringing attention to it, but he knew it would be forming a rather large and obvious bulge in his loose pants.

To distract him, Soong turned his head, the tip of nose touching Lore’s neck, forcing Lore to turn into him. Their lips were dangerously close when Lore spoke, voice hushed.

“Your core body temperature has risen to one hundred and one point four degrees fahrenheit, father.”

Soong was sweating. The ache between his legs was becoming unbearable, almost painful. It was about time he put a stop to this, but then Lore’s hand moved lower, stopping where his white shirt tucked into his pants. Lore’s knuckles grazed the tip of his clothed erection, and as though they were connected by puppet wire, their heads turned to where Lore’s hand settled.

“Lore…” Soong just about managed to say through a dry throat and even drier mouth. “Don’t.”

Like many times before, Lore disobeyed. He tugged Soong’s shirt from its confinements and his hand crept inside. Soong watched it disappear under the fabric, like watching a snake slither into long grass.

Lore’s fingertips brushed the hair surrounding Soong’s most intimate of parts, and before he could react, his cold android hand took hold of him in a tight grip. All Lore needed to do was squeeze and Soong’s head lolled back, an unashamedly loud sound escaping his lips as his body jerked, hips rising into Lore’s unabiding grasp.

Soong’s hands balled into fists as he resisted pulling at Lore’s wrist, or the even stronger temptation to wrap his hand around his son’s and guide the slow, rhythmic pace he’d need to meet a pleasurable end.

As though Lore could read his mind (and sometimes Soong feared he could), Lore’s hand moved, twisting and turning and tugging at his cock. The sensation pulsated through Soong like his very blood was made of the kinds of hot, overcharged circuits currently running beneath his son’s skin. He panted, trying to steady his breathing as he moaned, his body writhing beneath Lore’s endless pleasurable pumping.

Together with the sensation of his hair being pulled, now painfully hard, Soong’s whole body shivered as he felt himself pass the point of no return. His stomach lurched, somersaulting with the beginnings of orgasm. Lore’s head turned, his lips, now warm and wet, meeting with the brown hair speckled with grey just above Soong’s ear.

Lore whispered something, but beyond the noise of his own groans and the crashing waves still occupying his mind, Soong wasn’t sure he heard it or just imagined it. His eyes clasped shut as his mouth hung open, the pleasure increasing to breaking point, strings of come covering Lore’s hand, soaking the fabric of his pants and dampening his thighs.

Lore stroked and stroked until Soong was too sensitive, and he found the strength to tug at Lore’s wrist, removing the hand from his pants. He ignored the white sheen covering the androids fingers as they rested against his stomach, his other hand loosening in his hair. It still did not let go.

Breaths slowly returning to a normal pace, Soong’s mind raced through the events that just passed, already regretting letting them get so far. In the recesses of his tired mind he thought he could hear Lore’s voice again, whispering the words he’d said to him as he came into his hand. He was almost certain…

“I love you, father.”


End file.
